


Rotten Heart

by Descendantsfangirl100



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendantsfangirl100/pseuds/Descendantsfangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe true love is right in front of you and you don't even know it. Jay has to spend time with Carlos in order to help him recover from his injury that was his fault. He never noticed that maybe Carlos isn't so bad after all. Can Jay, the player, have real feelings for his friend? Carlos/Jay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story idea that popped in my head. Jay/Carlos

Love can happen to the people that least expect it. Even villains can fall in love, but sometimes with the people you defiantly at least expect.

Jay was the master of flirting through any girls on the island, they were just to easy to fool. All Jay had to do was smirk and give a compliment, and maybe a few touches here and there to win their hearts. That easy. He was grateful that he was one of the handsomest guys on the island, or else all the ladies would have been taken.

He was everything every girl wanted: handsome, strong, romantic (when he has to be to get what he wants), and lastly, funny. No one could resist him, with the only exception of Mal and Evie, who put up with his shenanigans. Too bad Jay wasn't interested in anyone, they all were the same: snobby, stuck up, and rude. Well, what do you expect from a villain's daughter?

Besides Mal and Evie, his other friend was Carlos, who was not much evil in his opinion. Sure, he sometimes steals food and causes trouble but he really wasn't that bad. Carlos was the only guy friend that Jay had, mostly because all of the other guys on the island either hated or envied him. Who could blame them?

Carlos would sometimes cling and follow Jay around, which irritated him at first but got use to it. Usually both boys would hang in a treehouse that was little run down, but it was spacious and full with Carlos' inventions. Carlos loved to build things with whatever he could find, Jay would mostly sit across him as he waited for time to pass by.

"I get a feeling this invention will work!" Carlos grinned as he began to assembled the machine. "Mmmh," Jay hummed, not really paging attentions as he stared at the roof. Wondering who he should steal from? He had stolen from almost every girl on this island that had cause them to be suspicious around Jay. It was getting harder for him to steal? Maybe, he should go back to stealing from shops?

"Great... I'm missing an item? Jay could you find me this certain item." Carlos requested. Jay narrowed his eyes, "Do I look like your personal servant?" There would be times that Carlos would ask for favors, but Jay would always decline being told to do something. Regardless if Carlos was his friend.

Carlos pouted. "Yeah. Had a feeling you were going to say that," he stopped playing with the machine. "I guess I'll look for it later then," he shrugged, he never expected much from Jay.

Jay remained silence as he watched Carlos leaving.

* * *

Another day went by, Jay walked around places to see if he had brought any attention to other ladies. One particular girl stood out the most, she looked familiar but Jay thoughts were blurry. All he noticed was the beautiful jewelry she was wearing; a nice necklace, a sliver bracelet, and a small ring. Jay scored on this one.

Hey smirked as he made his way towards her, "Hey beautiful, have I seen you around?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which caused the girl to scoffed and shook his arm off.

"It's been a while, Jay," she spat out, glaring at him. Now, Jay was confused, she knew his name. "Do I know you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jay couldn't honestly remember seeing her in his life, and he should know who he stole from.

"My name is Lucky, remember?" Jay's eyes widen, now remembering. She's the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. "Lucky?! Hey.." he slightly stuttered, he can't believe he forgot. "You look different?" And she was, Lucky was more beautiful. Jay was wondering what he stole from her now?

Lucky smirked, "Remember when you flirted with me months ago. You stole something valuable from me, my heart necklace." She hissed. Jay now recalled everything. Oh, yeah. He stole a beautiful ruby necklace that was shape of a heart.

Suddenly a muscular, taller guy appeared next to Lucky. "Is this guy bothering you, babe?" Oh no. This is not going to end well. Jay wasn't feeling intimated but he hardly fights, no one ever challenged him before. Well, there's a first time for everything.

Lucky pretended to cry, "He was being so very mean to me and threatened me." That lying little weasel! She covered her face with her hands for dramatic effect. Slowly, Jay started to back away before things could get ugly.

The guy, Gaston Jr., the son of senior Gaston, glared daggers at Jay. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" He threw a punch, but Jay easily dodged it. Just because he doesn't know how to fight doesn't mean he can't defend himself. He was a fast, sneaky thief, after all. Jay took off running in an effort to get away from Gaston.

Gaston called for some other guys so they can catch him, leaving behind a smirking Lucky. She just got her revenge.

Jay climbed on pipes as he jumped onto a roof of a house. He turned around only to see he was still being followed, even though he's high on the roof. He continued running and jumping roof to roof, he cannot be caught. He slide down a roof that led to the ground safely. As he reached down and ran towards an ally, his eyes widened. It was a dead end.

"No!" Only a gate was in his way and he can't climb it because it was too high. They'll catch him easily!

He looked around to only see a dumpster and a couple of trash cans. The windows from the building were to high for him to reach as well, and most likely sealed shut. People are smart nowadays to lock everything so their valuables wouldn't be stolen.

Roaming his hand through his beanie in frustration, he sprinted back to where he entered, but his only way was blocked by Gaston and his goons. There's no way out. Jay can't fight them all and he certainly doesn't have an escape plan. He's caught like a prey.

"You have no where to go!" Gaston laughed cold heartedly. Jay stepped back as the guys stepped forward. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Jay!" Someone from behind shouted. Jay twirled his head and to his surprised he spotted Carlos up in the high window. "Listen to me," Carlos shouted, "Jump over the dumpster and jumped to this window, I'll catch you!" He offered.

"Are you crazy that's too high!? You could drop me!" Jay yelled back as he glanced at the guys to make sure they weren't near him. Jay wasn't going to risk getting killed. But, he was running out of options.

"Do you prefer getting beaten to a pulp?! Trust me!" Carlos pleaded, he doesn't want to see Jay get hurt.

Carlos made a good point. Jay didn't want to get beat up, after a hard decision and more hesitation, he agreed. "I better not regret this." Swirling around, Jay ran and jumped towards the trash cans then onto the dumpster. Without looking back he leaped as highest as he can go towards the window.

Gaston was shocked and didn't have a chance to reach him. Carlos held out his hand as Jay managed to grab it. With all of his strength Carlos pulled Jay inside the window. His arm bending in a different angle in the process. Both tumbled inside, getting slightly hurt.

"Oww," Carlos winced, sitting up, his arm hurting real bad. Jay quickly shut the window to make sure the others don't get in. "Wow, Carlos. I didn't know you had it in you." Jay grinned, this is the first time Carlos helped him in something.

"I think I fractured my arm..." He tried to raised his arm but couldn't without yelping in pain. Carlos merely held his injured arm with his good arm so he wouldn't do anymore damage to it. It was a bad idea but at least Jay was safe now.

Jay frowned, "Dude, your bone is crooked!" He grimaced just by looking at his injured arm, Jay couldn't help but feel bad. After all, it was his fault. "Let's go back to the tree house so we can fix it," Jay said as he stood up. Carlos nodded, slowly getting up as well. Heading back to the treehouse without being spotted by Gaston.

* * *

 


End file.
